


Signless ==> Be Serious

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, First Time, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horn Stimulation, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suppose it's your nerves that make you break out into a silly grin. You hope it's your nerves. You try to bite your lip to keep from smiling any wider but it's ineffective. Your cheeks hurt from how much you're smiling. Dualscar's giving you a confused look, still flush with a little arousal, his earfins still relaxed. You let out a breathy laugh when you try to speak, and cover your mouth until you stabilize. </p><p>"Please don't kill me for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signless ==> Be Serious

**Author's Note:**

> If I write seadweller string instead of strong one more time I fckn swear 
> 
> Based of my [own idea](http://twii2ted-8333335.tumblr.com/post/124108129915/more-i-need-to-write-a-fic-about-dualscar) that I just couldn't ignore

You are, you are. You may actually be a little too serious, but in all honesty, you just don't want to ruin this moment. Dualscar assures you that you're doing fine, murmurs encouragements against your mouth and your jaw and _oh_ , his teeth nipping at your neck have you forgetting that you're so nervous about finally agreeing to pail with him. You'd been discussing it for a while and he was so patient with you, never pressuring when you said you weren't quite ready, but only now did you think you could handle it. 

He takes it slowly, hands roaming your hair, rubbing your horns. His teeth work at your neck and across your collar and God, the amount of trust you're putting into his sharp shark teeth is making your pusher pound with flush love and a hint of fear. His hands follow the path of his teeth, undoing your tattered cape and the buttons of your leggings; once you're bare to him, you finally regain enough sense to pluck away his undershirt, the armor long gone from his body. He hardly wears it anymore anyhow — only on days when he misses the life he had and the beauty of the real sea, though you can't tell the difference between that one and the one in the bubbles. 

He lays on the platform on his back and coaxes you into crawling on top of him. You're not completely unaroused, your bulge tip squirming out of your sheathe and your nook is slick if nothing else. You can feel the effect of his touches especially with your legs spread like this, your knees on either side of his hips. He seems to be much more excited and for good reason — he's waited long enough for you to finally say yes to more than a little heavy petting. Your face heats up at the memories of his hands stroking you, his fingers working you open for absolutely nothing. Your nook pulses with the thought of finally being filled despite how nervous you still are about the whole ordeal. 

Dualscar pulls you into an oddly gentle kiss. It's slow and relaxing, and when coupled with his hand rubbing the base of your horn again, the other running up and down the length of your back, you become a puddle of pleasure in his grasp. He nips at your lower lip and they part in a small gasp. You groan when his tongue slips in, hands finding purchase on his softened shoulders. He's lost the look of muscle in the time he's been dead, has become rounded and you rather adore it. He's still seadweller strong but with the body of a comfortable lowblood. You pull away from the kiss for breath you don't need and a once over of the cushioned body you adore. 

You suppose it's your nerves that make you break out into a silly grin. You hope it's your nerves. You try to bite your lip to keep from smiling any wider but it's ineffective. Your cheeks hurt from how much you're smiling. Dualscar's giving you a confused look, still flush with a little arousal, his earfins still relaxed. You let out a breathy laugh when you try to speak, and cover your mouth until you stabilize. 

"Please don't kill me for this." His confusion grows as you place your hands on his chest, on the underside of what used to be lean pectorals and are now squishy, fleshy lumps. They aren't big,just a little chubby like the rest of his body. "F — " you can barely get any wording out, you're giggling so much now. God, you love Dualscar and all his patient self. "Fish tiddies." 

And that does it. You fall off him onto the platform and just wail with laughter and he lies there with this deadpan expression and half his bulge still writhing under his pants. You try to curl up beside him, try to apologize but you just end up laughing into his side and dripping translucent red tears onto his dark skin. You tried so hard to make this night special for you both and in the end you made a fool of yourself. You should be embarrassed but you're not. Not really. 

Neither of you end up getting off that night. You try, you really do try to at least please him,but occasionally you still giggle and he eventually just sighs and kisses you and pulls you against the platform to spoon against your back. He kisses your neck and calls you his itty bitty heating pad and you manage to snort out "itty bitty fish tiddies" in return and he does chuckle this time. 

You do apologize, right as he's falling asleep and you're calming down. You can tell in the way he jolts a little that he was so close to passing out and you apologize for that too. He covers your mouth with a hand. "Shh. Mistakes happen. Now go to sleep, you annoying little wriggler."

You huff because you're 20 sweeps old damn it, and even older due to how long you've been dead but you don't say that. Instead you snuggle up against him and sigh happily, "I'm your little wriggler."

**Author's Note:**

> Ffffffffish tiddies


End file.
